Project X Zone: Sons of Liberty
Project X Zone: Sons of Liberty (プロジェクトXゾーン：リバティーの息子, Purojekutoekkusu zōn: Ribatī no musuko) is a 2023 crossover open world action-adventure role-playing hack n' slash/beat 'em up/run n gun/stealth game developed by Monolith Soft for the Nintendo 3DS, involving many companies: Bandai-Namco, Capcom, Konami, and Sega. It's the second game in the Project X Zone video game reboot series & is the second game of the franchise to have a Mature rating. Plot Prologue (Tanker incident) “Atlantic ocean, off the coast of Maryland, two years ago. We had classified a new intelligence, that a new type of their secret project was schedule for transport. This whole thing may stank, but my nose has been out in a cold far too long.” —Hebi Beginning quote for Project X Zone 2: Sons of Liberty The game begins with a flashback, taking two years after the factory incident. On August 8, 2059, both Hebi and Taro, now members of "Multiverse Protection Unit", are investigating the development of a new secret project by the United States Marine Corps. Hebi arrives on the tanker transporting the project in the middle of an attack by Russian mercenaries, led by Colonel Jagā, his daughter Kumo, and Hebi's enemy Yagi, who has transplanted the right arm of Pilar following the loss of his own in Project X Zone: Factory Incident. After Hebi knocks Kumo unconscious, he sneaks down to the hold in order to record pictures of the new project. As the mercenaries take control below, Yagi betrays his allies and shoots both Jagā and the Marine commander. Just before Yagi can commandeer underwater Submarine and take the secret project with him, Hebi emerges and confronts him. Upon seeing Hebi, Yagi becomes possessed by Pilar and escapes in the submarine with the secret project, leaving the ship to sink. In the aftermath, Hebi is blamed for the disaster and is believed to have perished. The Big Shell clean-up facility is later constructed, ostensibly to help clean the Atlantic Ocean after the major oil spill that occurred due to the tanker sinking. What no one realized is that the portals to the worlds are in the secret room underneath between the two big shells. Plant chapter On March 3, 2061, Kitsune is tasked under "Multiverse Protection Unit". He has orders to infiltrate the Big Shell to travel to the worlds, and rescue hostages, including the US president. Article under construction Gameplay Main Menu *Story Mode **New Game ***Very Easy ***Easy ***Normal ***Hard ***Extreme *Multiplayer *Challenge Mode *Boss Rush (unlocked after beating the game) *Theater mode (also unlocked after beating the game) *Crosspedia *Settings *Exit Chapters Prologue * Prologue: The Tanker Incident Big Shell *Chapter 1: Infiltrate the Big Shell Bandai Namco *Chapter 2: ??? (Sailor Moon) *Chapter 3: Wrecked Kingdom (Tales of Vesperia) *Chapter 4: ??? (Tekken) *Chapter 5: Dark Times (Dark Souls) Capcom *Chapter 6: Metropolis (Mega Man) *Chapter 7: ??? (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) *Chapter 8: ??? (Street Fighter) *Chapter 9: ??? (Resident Evil) Sega *Chapter 10: Clear the bombs (Sakura Wars) *Chapter 11: Nightmares of the Spell (Bayonetta) *Chapter 12: ??? (MadWorld) *Chapter 13: ??? (Mortal Kombat) Konami *Chapter 14: ??? (Metal Gear) *Chapter 15: ??? (Silent Hill) *Chapter 16: ??? (Attack on Titan) *Chapter 17: ??? (Castlevania) Big Shell - Part 2 *Chapter 18: Agent Fukuro *Chapter 19: Fighting off the Harrier! *Chapter 20: Getting to Shell 2 *Chapter 21: We found the president! *Chapter 22: Let's get Reni! *Chapter 23: Sniping at twilight *Chapter 24: Arsenal Gear is about to take off! Arsenal Gear *Chapter 25: Kitsune's past *Chapter 26: Getting to the hanger *Chapter 27: To the top of Arsenal Gear *Chapter 28: Fight off the bipedal rockets! On the rooftop of Lincoln Memorial *Chapter 29: March 4, 2061 *Final Chapter/Chapter 30: Versus Kuma Epilogue * Epilogue Part 1: "Choose your own Legacy" * Epilogue Part 2: "The day we met" * Epilogue Part 3: "Hebi's speech (Building the future)" Cast Original Characters Protagonists #Hebi #*Japanese voice actor: TBA #**English voice actor: Christian Bale #*Class: WOLFHUNT #*Description: #*Ultimate Move: TBA #*Character design used: Gai Tanbara from Osamu Tezuka's Prime Rose #Kitsune #*Japanese voice actor: TBA #**English voice actor: Dylan Minnette #*Class: WOLFHUNT #*Description: #*Ultimate Move: TBA #*Character design used: Bander Book from Osamu Tezuka's Bander Book Supporting #Taro #*Japanese voice actor: TBA #**English voice actor: Macaulay Culkin #*Class: WOLFHUNT's computer genius #*Description: #*Character design used: Taro from Osamu Tezuka's Prime Rose #Colonel Jagā #*Japanese voice actor: TBD #**English voice actor: TBD #*Description: TBD #*Character design used: Genma Saotome from Ranma 1/2 #Kumo #*Japanese voice actress: TBD #**English voice actress: TBD #*Description: TBD #*Character design used: Akane Tendo from Ranma 1/2 #Colonel Tenma #*Japanese voice actor: Shinya Owada #**English voice actor: Dorian Harewood #*Class: Colonel of WOLFHUNT #*Description: #*Character design used: Dr. Tenma from Osamu Tezuka's Astro Boy #Emiya #*Japanese voice actress: Makoto Tsumura #**English voice actress: Odeya Rush #*Class: WOLFHUNT's anaylist and Kitsune's girlfriend #*Description: #*Character design used: Prime Rose from Osamu Tezuka's Prime Rose Antagonists #Kuma #*Japanese voice actor: TBD #**English voice actor: TBD #*Type: Ex-president, leader of "Dead Cell II" #*Description: TBD #*Character design used: Sesshōmaru from InuYasha #Hesuperasu #*Japanese voice actress: TBD #**English voice actress: TBD #*Type: Only female in the "Dead Cell II" #*Description: TBD #*Character design used: Shampoo from Ranma 1/2 #Raikoshidae #*Japanese voice actor: TBD #**English voice actor: Corey Burton #*Type: Sneaky, cynical, and cunning #*Description: TBD #*Character design used: Sharaku Hosuke from Osamu Tezuka's The Three-Eyed One #Horurena #*Japanese voice actor: TBD #**English voice actor: TBD #*Emperor of explosives #*Description: TBD #*Character design used: Ryoga Hibiki from Ranma 1/2 Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Konami Quotes Prologue Cutscenes *Hebi: out his M9 gun and points at Kumo Freeze! Hands over your head, now! Toss your gun overboard, slowly. *Kumo: her gun overboard *Hebi: A girl? Show your face! *Kumo: You men; you're all the same. *Hebi: Who are you? *Kumo: her cap off of her head; revealing her face We are nomads; wonders. *Hebi: I said don't move! Arsenal Gear Cutscenes *Hebi: That's more like it. You see, Kitsune, everything you had when you were captured is still there. Kitsune and their friends, and hand him and everyone their walkie-talkies; they need to keep it quiet screen *Gemini: ??? *Hebi: Sorry about that. It's just that I had to use Kitsune as bait to gain access to Arsenal. It worked. *Kitsune: Why didn't you tell us about Kumo? *Hebi: You and our friends never asked. *Kitsune: Uh! *Hebi: Not happy about that? Get over it. *Kitsune: ...any effects on the virus yet? *Hebi: Still waiting on that. *Sakura: Could it be rigged by the Patriots? *Hebi: Looks like it. *Kitsune: This is very bad. *Ogami: ??? *Hebi: Well, that's the kicker. You see, from what I can tell, Arsenal is headed for Maryland. I don't know what ??? is planning, but we'll have to deal with it one way or another. There's also a troop of production-model bipedal rockets ahead. *Kitsune: How many units? *Hebi: Twenty-five, according to ???. *Kitsune: Twenty-five!? *Ogami: *Sakura: *Erica: *Gemini: *Mega Man: *Hebi: Yeah. Can't say I've faced that many bipedal rockets before, but -- I think we can deal. *Kitsune: No way we can... *Hebi: We had to, because we have no other choice. *Kitsune: How? *Hebi: I've stocked up on Stinger missiles that Snake gave me. Thanks, Snake. *Snakes: You're welcome. *Hebi: Oh yeah. Kitsune, Kumo left this for you. ---- *Hebi: Erica, can you say a prayer for us? *Erica: *Hebi: Okay, now with that done, time to go. Kitsune, if you run out of ammo, you can have mine. *Kitsune: You got enough? *Hebi: Absolutely. Infinite ammo. You can also use your katanas. Okay, everyone, let's go! *Every video game characters: YEAH! *Kitsune: Wait up, Hebi. *Hebi: What? screen *Kitsune: Hebi, everyone, have you guys ever -- enjoyed killing someone? *Hebi: What are you talking about? *Ogami: ??? *Sakura: ??? *Erica: ??? *Gemini: ??? *Sailor Moon: ??? *Mega Man: ??? *Solid Snake: ??? *Kitsune: I'm not sure. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference between reality and a game... *Hebi: Diminished sense of reality, huh? VR training will do that. *Kitsune: No, it was field training, when I was a kid. I lied, guys. I have more field experience than I can remember. It's not VR that's doing this to me. *Ogami: *Kitsune: Do you really think so? *Ogami: *Kitsune: What makes you guys so sure? *Sakura: *Hebi: Guys, we don't carry weapons to take people down. We're not here to help some politician either. *Kitsune: You can say that because you're a legend, a hero. And today, you've gained everyone's trust again. *Solid Snake: *Kitsune: That's was two years ago. Anyway, that's what you guys are -- heroes and heroines. I'm "Kitsune the Ripper", a dirty reminder -- of a terrible mistake. *Hebi: Legends don't mean a whole lot. I was just a name to exploit, just like Snake and like you. *Kitsune: People will remember only the good part, the right part of what you did. *Hebi: There's no right part in murder, not ever. And we're not in this to make a name for ourselves. *Kitsune: Then what are you, Taro, and our friends fighting for? *Hebi: A future. You can stop being part of a mistake, starting now. *Kitsune: What am I, and what am I supposed to do? screen sign off *Kitsune, Bandi Namco characters, Sega characters, Capcom characters, and Konami characters starts to move on, with Hebi taking the lead. *Hebi: Find something to believe in. And find it for yourself. And when you do, pass it on to the future. *Kitsune: Believe in what? *Hebi: That's your problem. Ogami's has the future, do you, Ogami? *Ogami: *Hebi: And what'll be? *Ogami: *Hebi: That's nice; I'm sure Yoneda will be proud of you. How about you, Sakura? *Sakura: *Hebi: That's very sweet of you. Erica, what's your future? *Erica: *Hebi: Okay. Gemini, your future? *Gemini: *Hebi: Good idea in the future. Sailor Moon, how about you? *Sailor Moon: *Hebi: That's right. How about your future, Mega Man? *Mega Man: *Hebi: Good thought. The future of robots is depended on you. What about your future, Snake? What's your future? *Snake: *Hebi: That's right, we need to live, and passed the torch. So, with that's done, let's keep going. Come on! Reception *The game received positive reviews, despite not being not as high as The End of All Realities, with the criticisms over how it copied a lot of things from that game. Transcript * /Transcript Category:Project X Zone Category:Fan-made Category:Blender Game Engine Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Live2D Category:Production I.G Category:M-Rated video games Category:PEGI 16